


Winter Days, Hoodie Days

by yutamatic



Series: i wanna be close to you [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Jaemin thinks winter is a good excuse to steal his cute roommate’s hoodies. Turns out he doesn’t need to have an excuse after all.





	Winter Days, Hoodie Days

**Author's Note:**

> here’s some more nomin fluff, haha bless

It’s winter time. The weather is obviously cold and Jaemin’s broke ass was not about to spend a large amount of money on running the heater in the apartment.

So, to compensate for this, he wraps himself in about three blankets, as well as two shirts and a hoodie. But not just any hoodie - his cute roommate’s hoodie.

Jaemin wouldn’t exactly consider himself a thief for stealing his cute roommate’s hoodies, since he did live with the boy after all, meaning they’re on the same property, therefore Jaemin has the right to technically call the hoodies ‘his’ because he owns the apartment with his roommate.

Seriously, he didn’t understand the concept of ‘private property’ when it came to those hoodies. 

Anyways, Jaemin was currently sitting on the couch, bundled in a blanket and in one of his cute roommate’s hoodies, of course. His hands held a mug of warm coffee as he stared at the television, watching saturday morning cartoons.

“Good morning.” Jeno, aka the cute roommate walked out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes cutely as he did so. With disheveled hair and a pout on his lips, he poured himself a cup of coffee and dumped a questionably large amount of sugar into it. Jaemin lived for Jeno’s morning look, his heart melting as he gazed at the boy.

“Hi.” Jaemin turned back to the television, bringing the brim of his mug to his lips.

Jeno soon joined him on the couch, eyes looking over the screen. They sat there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the show that was currently playing.

“Is that one of my hoodies?” 

Jaemin tensed up at being caught once again. “Uh, no?” he furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to be confused. 

Jeno reached out, fingers curling around the fabric of the sleeve. “Yup, that’s definitely my hoodie.” he confirmed. “Why are you always taking them?”

_Because they’re comfortable. Because they smell like you. Because I like you._

Jaemin pushed back all his hormone induced thoughts. “I left my hoodie at Hyuck’s house.”

“Oh.” Jeno nodded. “Alright then.”

 _Yes,_ Jaemin mentally said to himself. _I got away with it once again._

—

“Jaemin!”

The boy looked up from his phone, hearing his name being called from the room next door. He got off his ridiculously comfortable bed and went out of his room. 

“Yeah?” he answered, opening the door to Jeno’s room. Jeno was standing in front of the closet, his arms crossed with his eyebrows pulled together.

“I ran out of hoodies in my closet.” he said, making eye contact with the other boy. “Are you the cause of this?” 

Jaemin swallowed, not only because Jeno was acting super cute right now, but he also was trying to search for an excuse. 

“No…” he ended up denying, though he was wearing one of Jeno’s hoodies at this very moment.

Jeno chuckled, walking closer to his roommate. “I know I act like I’m annoyed whenever you steal my hoodies, but,” he paused, eyes raking over the hoodie Jaemin was wearing. “You actually look adorable in them.” 

Jaemin blinked, not processing the fact that his cute roommate called him adorable.

“Thanks.” he mumbled, and Jeno chuckled again. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Jaemin’s forehead briefly.

“You’re cuter when you’re shy.” he giggled.

Jaemin pouted, slapping the other lightly in the shoulder. “No, you’re cuter.”

He gasped when Jeno’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“You’re definitely cuter.” Jeno nuzzled their noses together, a deep blush rising onto Jaemin’s cheeks, his arms finding their way around his roommate’s neck. 

Jeno pecked Jaemin’s lips, short and sweet. Jaemin could taste the vanilla chapstick the other always wore and his heart skipped so many beats in the last five seconds. 

“Keep wearing my hoodies. Especially the navy blue, you look extra cute in that one.” Jeno’s eye smile appeared as he walked past Jaemin and out of the room.

Jaemin couldn’t fight off the massive grin that his lips formed into. Now he finally has an excuse to wear Jeno’s hoodies.


End file.
